Dare the DGM,SC, AND HNG CAST
by JayXNitro
Summary: DARE THE D GRAY MAN, SHUGO CHARA, AND HAYATE NO GOTOKU CAST I SUPPORT HAYATEXNAGI, HAYATEXHINAGIKU, ALLENXLENALEE, AMUXIKUTO, AND RIMAXNAGIHIKO i will update soon...I NEED A BUNCH OF DARES THOUGH!
1. Open For business :D

Jay: HEY GUYS ;D

Amu: HOW DARE U ABANDON US FOR THESE-THESE EXORCISTS

Jay: -.- you guys all appear in some dares u know

Rima: thats good i guess

Jay: and meh friends are here :D

Rachel and Jo ann: YEAHHHHHHH :D

JAY: ANYWAY…Here sum of da characters from d gray man u will be playing with

-D gray man characters appear-

First the AMAZING Allen walker!

Allen: hi *bows*

Rachel: LAAAMMMEEEE

Next we have the beautiful lenalee

Lenalee: Hi :D

Next the grumpy ol' kanda

kanda: Che

AND THE HILARIOUS LAVI :D!

Lavi: yo :J

-back to me :P-

Jay: I WILL WAIT FOR UR DARES :O, BUT BEFORE THAT HERE ARE THE RULLESS

**1. NOTHING INVOLVING PEOPLE MAKING SUM BABIES**

**2. IF THE CHARACTERS DIE THEY WILL COME BACK**

**3. BE EVIL :D**

Jay: so yeah :P

-at base-

Lenalee: so umm why don't we have any dares yet..

Allen: Cuz we just published and are waiting for some dares

Jo Ann: YESS THATS CORRECT

Ikuto: hmm since i have nothing to do…*sneaks over to Amu*

Komui: U PERVERTS BETTER NOT TOUCH MY LENALEEEEE!

Lenalee: *wacks Komui* Big Brother!

Kukai: AHHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAH

Lavi: *joins kukai* AHAHHAHAHAHAH

Kanda: Lunatics -_-

Jay: err im bored

Rima: Same..

* Rima and jay take out mangas to read*

Rachel: Hehe, Jo ann..

Jo ann: Yeah?

Rachel: lets play matchmaker *looks over to allen and lenalee*

Jay: *puts down manga* I WANNA JOIN!

Jo Ann: lets go

Nagihiko: Hmm some guests arrived

Hayate: Hi :D

Hinagiku: why are we here?

Jay: OMG OMG OMG OMG OMG OMG *Faints*

Nagi: is she gonna be okay?

Rachel: your her favorite so..

Rima: great more people

Athena: so why are we here again?

Allen: to Do Dares

Jay: *wakes up* Yes Yes

magi: ok *takes out manga*

Jay:anyway we r waiting so send sum dares :D


	2. Sing some songs

**JAY: I -I DONT OWN D GRAY MAN,SHUGO CHARA, OR HAYATE NO GOTOKU**

Jay: anyways since I'm writing this *cuz I'm bored* Lets do sum stuff

Hinagiku: like what?

Lenalee: Yeah..

Jay: Lets have a singing contest

Rachel: whats the prize?

Jay: hmm….ah i know, IF U WIN U CAN GET A FREE PASS ON ANY DARE U WANT :D

Hayate, Kukai, Utau, and Ikuto: WE'RE IN!

Jay: OK FIRST UP KUKAI VS LAVI :O

**Kukai**

I'm waking up on Sunset Boulevard

Maxing out all my credit cards

Living my own LA story

Living it up 'til the morning

**Lavi**

Sammy

I'm not trying to show you love and affection

I'm trying to live the life a kid always expected

Over on Sunset, finished a couple sessions

One foot in the door, one in the hills, questions

Angels in leather, I ain't talking 'bout the motor club

But I tend to go hella hard when I go to clubs

Minibar murder, I'm on Denzel's flight

With a stewardess that wants to f*ck the whole damn night

Who cares what they all say

Try'na find some girls like Hov did with Beyonce

Had you for a week but I heard you say fiance

Na na, none of that girl

_Everyone stands there in shock, including Utau._

**Kukai**

I fell in love, the streets got a glow

The city of angels is calling me home

And she said, and she said uh

I'm waking up on Sunset Boulevard

Maxing out all my credit cards

Living my own LA story

Living it up 'til the morning

We'll be taking shots under the stars

Living off of hotel minibars

Living our own LA story

Living it up, living it up

We living it up

*music stops*

Jay: ME,RACHEL, AND JO ANN ARE JUDGES

Krory: So who won?

Jay: *whispers to jo ann and rachel*

Rachel: the winner is

Jo ann: Kukai!

Kukai: AHHAH IN UR FA I-I mean good game

Lavi: Right good game

Jay: Next Lenalee vs Hinagiku

_Jays thoughts: Hehehe i wonder who would win_

**Lenalee**

Oh thinkin' about all our younger years There was only you and me We were young and wild and free Now nothing can take you away from me We've been down that road before But that's over now You keep me comin' back for more

And baby you're all that I want When you're lyin' here in my arms I'm findin' it hard to believe We're in heaven And love is all that I need And I found it there in your heart It isn't too hard to see We're in heaven

_Komui Just cried and Allen blushed The rest just had their mouths open_

**Hinagiku**

Oh once in your life you find someone Who will turn your world around Bring you up when you're feelin' down Now nothin' can change what you mean to me Oh there's lots that I could say But just hold me now 'Cause our love will light the way

And Baby you're all that I want When you're lyin' here in my arms I'm findin' it hard to believe We're in heaven And love is all that I need And I found it there in your heart It isn't too hard to see We're in heaven

_Hayate turned red, Nagi noticed and slapped him_

**Lenalee and Hinagiku**

I've been waitin' for so long For somethin' to arrive For love to come along Now our dreams are comin' true Through the good times and the bad I'll be standin' there by you, oh!

And baby you're all that I want When you're lyin' here in my arms I'm findin' it hard to believe We're in heaven And love is all that I need And I found it there in your heart It isn't too hard to see We're in heaven, heaven Whoa, oh, oh!

*the song ends*

Everyone claps

Komu: LENALEEEE ! *CRIES*

Allen: Bravo

Jay: hmm i sense dares..So we'll end here

Lavi:what about the prize..

Kanda: are you stupid? We didn't finish so there is no prize

Nagihiko: I'm fine with that actually

Rima: ok ok Lets wrap up

Jay ok byee


	3. Confession and Depression

Jay: Argh! I'm typing on the FRICKIN IPAD!

ikuto: ooh that's harsh

Nagi: YOUUU-points to nagihiko- STOLE MY NAMe!

Nagihiko: no...mine has other letters added

YAYA: YEAAYY

-everybody stares at yaya humping a teddy bear-

athena: umm...I think she has issues

ikuto: don't think...know

jay: anyways We got some dares so let's stardoth

_dthunder- make lavi kiss kanda on the lips while wearing a pink frilly dress_

Jay: AHAHAH

Lavi: what?

jay: err nothing much...hheheh

hayate: I have a bad feeling about this

Kukai: -reads dare out loud-

Kanda: NO WAY AM I GONNA LET HIM DO THAT! -takes out Mugen-

Jay: too late -a pink frilly dress appears on lavi-

Lavi: what!

Nagi: hey idiot! Just do it

Lavi: Shut up shrimp!

Nagi: -dark creepy tone- what did u call me?

lavi: HALP! -runs without looking-

jay: NOW! -makes kanda appear INFRONT of lavi-

-lavi and kanda kiss-

rachel: that's true love -cries-

Dthunder: AHAHAHLavI!

Maria: sorry I was late

Tadagay: WHO RUN THE WORLD!Gurls!

-everyone stares at tadagay-

lenalee: um...what?

jay: tadagay!

komui: NUUU DUNT TOUCH MEH LENALEE U CREEPY OLD GAY BASTARD!

Jay: ok KOMUI...DRAG HIM OUTSIDE WITH IKUTO AND PRETEND NOTHING HAPPEND

Ikuto: HAI!

Amu: who was tthat

lenalee: my brother

Jay: Ok next dare!

_sammybro-  
_

Wow..ok I wanna dare hehe CUZ i love all these animes :D

Ok so

I want amu to kiss ikuto

Athena to confess to hayate

And ALLEN KISS LENALEE INFRONT OF KOMUI

Jay: hmm good choice

Amu: WHUT! No!

Jo Ann: we all know u want to

Ikuto: don't woRry amu, I'm gentle

-amu and ikuto kiss-

jay: wait where r they going!?

-amu and ikuto go inside a room and lock it-

yaya: OOOH the fireZ!

Jay: anyway...Athena? Ready?

ATHENA: No way!

Nagi: what's the dare?

Jay: DO IT OR I TURN HAYATE INTO A PLAYBOY

Athena: OK OK FINE! HAYATE I LOVE YOUUUU!

Hayate: err ok

-all the HNG girls. Give Athena deadly glares

Jay: -reads next dare- OOOH ACCTIOON

Lenalee: Hmm..Allen will die soon

Lavi: it was nice knowing you Allen...

Allen: why? -reads dare- Shit

KOMUI: NUUU U MUTERPUCKER

Jay: -freezes KOMUI- DO IT!

-Allen kisses lenalee-

komui: YOU BISHHHH

-Allen and lenalee blush-

Rachel: you guys liked it

-Allen and lenalee tur. Bright red-

Komui: WHY U DO DIS TU U BRUTHER?

lenalee: UGH BROTHER

Hayate: umm so are we done for today

Jay: yup! GUYS U BETTER FRICKIN GIVE ME DARES!


	4. Moaning and Groaning

Jay: wow people do review fast

rachel: impressive, 2 chaps in 1 day

jay: yeah but they're short

hinagiku: who cares

jay: kay, lets get this over with

_Lucy walker 1441_

_I've only seen Shugo Chara and DGM so... Let's see, well my dare for DGM would've been the Allena thing but since that just happened I say get the four main exorcists drunk and then let them play a game of truth or dare and see what happens! :-) and SC ask Amu who she likes more: Tatase or Ikuto?_

**Jay**: ahh Good dares right?

komui: NUUUUU NUT MEEE

Athena: What an idiot

Rachel: KOMUI, DO IT OR ALLEN MAKES OUT WITH LENALEE!

Komui: ok ok fine!

-KOMUI makes a random potion and drinks it-

Allen: I bet it went wrong

jay: ahh we'll just see

-KOMUI turns into a waffle-

jay:...

-everybody just stares at the waffle-

Jay:...IT'S MINE -jumps to the waffle-

Lenalee: That's my brother!

Jay: WHO CARES!HE WAS A BISH ANYWAYZ-eats waffle-

Lenalee:- drops on knees,looks up and cries- NUUUUUUU

Nagi: everyone went lunatic

Rachel: Jay has an obsession with waffles and pie, she'll be fine in a few minutes

-five minutes later-

jay: o-O

-KOMUI is revived-

lenalee: Big Brother!-cries-

Komui: IM BACCKK MY LEENAAALEEEE! -cries also-

Jay: err ok now for the next dare, amu, who do you like more a ikuto or tadagay

Amu: ikuto...

Tadagay : GURL, WHY U DO DIS TO YA SISTA

Nagi: he really Is Gay isn't he?

Nagihiko: yep

Rima: Nagi! LETS READ MANGAS!

Nagi: YAAAY

Jay: next dare

_dthunder_

that was awesome now I dare Komui to turn himself into a girl using one of his potions (doesn't have to be successful just as long as he turns into something else) and I dare Hayate to grab Maria's and Hinagiku's breasts.

Jay: oops mix upp the dares

Rachel : just do the dares u didnt do yet

Jay: ok -gets lavi,lenalee,Allen, and kanda drunk-

Lavi: HAAAY GUYYYSS LEEZZZ PLEEYY TRUUUT OR DDAAARRREE

Allen: OOOKAAAYYY

Lenalee: Alleeennn truuuttthhhh Orr duaarree

Allen: DAARREEEE NUUWW HIIT MEEE WIT URRR BEST SHOOT

Jay: cross must be so proud

Lenalee: go intoooo ddaaaat rroom

-Allen and lenalee go into the room and all that can be heard is groans,moaning and screams-

Jay; ahh finally

Rima: umm is dat appropriate?

Jay: sure i ggues

nagi: ok ccontinue

jay: oh YEH, umm we did everything exept one -reads dare again-

_jay's mind: AHAHAHLAVI THANKU DTHUNDER! I MIGHT PUT U IN THE FANFIC!_

__-THE REAL WORLD-

jay: hehe,hahaa

maria: is she okay?

jo Ann: yep㈇7

Jay: -whispers dare to hayate-

Hayate: -turns red- N-No!

allen: dude, u gotta do it

Hayate: fine, maria-San, hinagiku-San come here for a sec Please?

jay: here I'll help -blinds others-

Hayate: thanks -grabs maria and hinagikus breasts-

Maria and hinagiku: BAKA HAYATE!

-all that is loud slaps and screams-

jay: that's it...MORE REVIEWS!


	5. Poker and Tutus

Jay: I've decided to put Lucy and dthunder in the fanfic

Thunder: HIIIII

Lucy: Hi

Rachel: BAI

Jo Ann: that's mean

Jay: UR GONNA LOVE THIS DARE ALLEN!

Allen: erm...why

Lavi: oh no, DONT TELL ME IT'S-

Jay: AHAHAHLAVI YES IT ISS!

Lavi: NUUUUU

_that was straight out funny. Now I dare Allen to play poker with everyone there (except the host or hosts) until they are in their underwear, and if he hesitates or goes easy on anyone then everyone that he has played or is going to play is stripped but naked, meaning no clothes not even their underwear._

Jay: let's start Allen shall we?

Allen: -evil voice- Hahaha lets begin

-20 minutes later-

Allen: straight flush -smiles happily- now gimme them shoes

Kanda: We're doomed

Hayate: Yep

Lavi: WHY WHY THIS DARE THUNDER!

Jay: nice job thunder

Thunder: my pleasure

Lucy: Yeah man, you got some good dares

-backs to them-

allen: four of a kind -chuckles evilly- Give me them shirts

Tyki: AGH U BASTARD UR CHEATING!

Maria: HOW CAN U Tell!

Road: this isn't fun anymore

Nagihiko: HE'll play us till we're naked!

Jay: Ehm...No, he'll only play till UR in underwear or in a bra

Hayate: AG. THIS IS BULLSHIT -

Rima: ooh he broke

Ikuto: it was bound to happen for every nice guy

all the HNG Girls: Wow hayate

Hayate: THAT'S IT NO MORE MISTER NICE GUY

-10 minutes later-

Hayate: full house, pants please?

Allen: WHAT!

lavi: ooh

ikuto: if they play hard I'm playing hard

-13m later-

ikuto: straight flush, ahahah uundershirts

allen and hayate: MAXIMUM MODE!

-20m later-

hayate, Allen, and ikuto: -deadly aura-

jay: -whispers to Lucy,thunder,Rachel, and Jo Ann- how about we spice them up later

-everyone nods-

hinagiku: HOW ARE THEY SO GOOD! I CAN'T LOSE!

Athena: Agh

Ruka: umm...-chuckles- three of a kind, so any accessories?

everyone: What!

-20m later-

hayate: this is intense

ikuto: not for long

lavi: he's right...Allen never loses

allen: TIME TO END THIS! HIGH CARD! And we r done -smiles happily-

everyone: -in shock- H-how?

Allen: I never lose..

hayate: -high fives ikuto and Allen-

jay: isn't that nice your best friends :D

Hayate: Yep

Jay: next dare

_Haha! And YES FINALLY! I ship Allena with all me heart soo MWAHAHAHA TAKE THAT YULLEN AND LAVEN! I'm not saying that I don't like yaoi cause I do just not those couples. DARES, DARES! Have Lavi hit Kanda in the faced with his hammer, or a frying pan whatever, rendering him unconscious, then while he is in that state have Lenalee, Allen, and Lavi dress him up as a girl in a pretty pink dress and put his hair in pigtails, and add glitter! :-D GLITTER, GLITTER, GLITTER, EVERYWHERE, AWESOME! Hehe! SC IDK do whatever_

Jay: Hmm not bad

Ruka: ok so umm lets this?

Lavi: hey yuu -hits face with hammer-

-kanda becomes unconscious-

Allen: Hehe

-20m later-

kanda: Agh, Baka usagi

jay: look at this mirror

kanda: -looks- AGH

-kanda has a light pink tutu, pink glitter in his pigtails-they are curled- and has a sign on a back saying IM PRETTY AND I KNOW IT-

kukai,utau, and Amu: AHAHAHHAA

Kanda:Baka USAGI! -takes out Mugen-

jay: ahh we'll spice them next time...

Lucy and Thunder: DARE OR DIE :P


End file.
